djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Model Exporting
Category:Graphic contents Required Applications #Exporter for 3ds Max 9 #3DS Studio Max #RTT(RendertoTexture) Plugin(optional?) used to generate the texture maps for the models, download 30 day limited feature demo #the Djinni Toolset is not required to export at this time. Note: At this time not all features are understood and are still being investigated as to what exactly they do. We will be updating this document as we find them and learn their functions. Getting Started Installation Startup Procedures A) Create a folder structure on your hard drive like so: C:\Witcher\Data B) Using "UnBif" export the following folders to the: "Data" folder created in Step "A". -2Da -Materials -Meshes -Scripts -Textures & Textures01 (combine into one folder called “Textures”) Witcher Max exporter setup: Download the file “Official Max Exporter.zip” and unzip the contents to a temporary folder. The .ini files have been changed to reflect the setup described above and is intended to be used in place of the official exporter exe file. The .exe was extracted and the .ini files altered already. 1. Copy the; PlugCfg, Plugins, Scripts, folders to your max9 root folder. Note; reply yes to overwrite. i.e. C:\Program Files\Autodesk\3ds Max 9\ 2. Copy "mfx" folder to your hard drive; C:\mfx 3. Install RenderToTexture plugin ( http://www.rendertotexture.com/index.php?view=download ) Once installed return to this url and on left panel go to registration and follow the instructions to register the 30 day trial. Note: RTT in this zip file. already downloaded for your convenience. 4. Run dxwebsetup.exe 5. Run vcredist_x86.exe Done!!! Model - basics -Seems it can be a “Mesh” or a “Poly” object as the engine accepts both. -Poly count limits are unknown at this time and we are using NWN2 as a guideline and increasing the poly count, +10% (roughly 2000 for example, changes per model) to account for the Aurora modifications CDProjekt has done. -Scale is 1 unit = 1 cm Note: This is trial and error now till we can come up with some reference models. We are making them now, and will make them available to the community soon. Textures - basics -We are using; 1024X1024 DDS DXT5(compression) texture maps -DDS Converter 2 is a great app for converting textures to DDS (Google it) -All textures need a “Normal” map with them with the “_n” at the end of the name. I.e. Texture_n.dds. You can make normal maps using “CrazyBump” which can also make Displacement, Occlusional, and Specular maps. http://www.crazybump.com/ Basic Export Procedures All models need to have an Aurora base helper object that has all model “pieces” “linked” to it to enable it to be exported. This will be an outline on how to export a basic static mesh a simple wood box. I will be expanding this to include all model types as we move forward in understanding the exporter but for now will show you how the basic procedure works. (for those that are eager to see their models in the Witcher) Step ACTION 1''' Make your box as you normally would and convert it to a mesh or poly object as shown below Step ACTION '''2 Open up the Material editor and assign an “Aurora” material to the model as shown below. Step ACTION 3''' In the “Aurora” material menu assign the “Diffuse Texture” by clicking on the “none” box under the heading and picking your dds texture you will use on your box. Shown below. At this point you can also assign an “Opacitymap” texture also, by clicking the “non” box under the heading and pointing to your “Opacity” map. - Now you can also add in a CDProjekt material file that sets up the texture’s lighting and any special flags such as animation scrolling. There is a “Material” box that has a small box with 3 dots in it on the right of the box. Click on that and point to a material in the data\materials folder Note: We are currently looking into all the material definitions and their meanings and will include them in future updates. Also note that the model exports fine if this field is left blank, for base models only. If there is no materials assigned for tilesets or others it will not work and crash your max or hang it up. Step ACTION '''4 UVMap your texture and collapse it onto the stack.(I will not go into the uvmapping process as that is beyond the scope of this guide 5''' Go to “Create #1”, then go to “Helpers #2”, then go to “AuraBase”, as shown below. Note: Once you have selected; “AuraBase”, a pointer will appear in the viewport that will allow you to “place” the base modifier. You MUST be in the top viewport to assign it, as shown in next picture. Just click once to place it then right click with mouse to get out of the placement mode. Placing the AuraBase Modifier. In the top view port window ONLY!! Step ACTION '''6 Go to the modifier panel and ensure the AuraBase is still selected and give it a name. Note this name will be the actual name of the model. Then fill in the AuraBase Parameter options as shown below. Note: Fields with an * beside them must be filled out to export correctly. Fields not listed can be left for this basic model. Leave all options as they default to unless specifically outlined to change them. Super Model: the model to which this model uses it’s animations for. *Classification: Model Type dropdown box. (Pick appropriate model type) For this basic model leave all other options alone. We will be documenting the other features soon and they will be incorporated into this document in future updates. Step ACTION 7''' Select your model, and link it to the “AuraBase” helper Note: The model must be a child of the AuraBase parent '''8 Go to File Export and pick; (Aurora)(*.MDL,MDA) as the file type and give it a name. Note. The name must be the same name that you gave the “AuraBase” helper. Side Note. .MDL is the model file .MDA are the animation files Once you do this step an error message will appear as shown below, indicating it cannot find the “surfacemat.2da” as shown below. This can be ignored at this time and we are looking into why it cannot find the 2da file. Say “OK” to this message and then the exported message should appear indicating it has exported the mdl file, as show below. That’s it!!! ***Congratulations*** You have just exported your first Witcher model!! Now put the textures (including the normal “_n” texture) and the mdl file into your “data\meshes” folder and open up Djinni and load your mdl file…